


You Change Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In that moment, I felt the whole world change."<br/>"You felt the whole world change?"<br/>"It's just a metaphor. A figure of speech."<br/>"I got the metaphor. I'm more interested in 'felt'."<br/>Solas smiles a bit sheepishly. "You change everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> *The first meeting of Solas and Lavellan, though she does not remember it later.*

   I feel the fingers of sharp pain trickling up from my palm to my shoulder. I feel my eyebrows knit together and my teeth bite my lip. I feel my eyes clench tightly and my jaw twitch with pain. But nothing I feel quite so acutely as the trace of magic dancing over my skin, the sensation of strong hands put to work somewhere along my body, though I cannot pinpoint where. All I know is I _feel_ it. I feel it... and then I see it.

  Dark eyes and furrowed brows concentrated sharply on some part of my abdomen. I feel the brush of magic before I see it, a gentle lulling glow emanating from his slender fingers as he mends some wound on my right side. I feel the blood clot in my veins, the muscle and flesh stitching itself back together like sewn fabric, and then nothing. He's noticed my face.

  "Oh, look. She's decided to grace us with her presence." says his smug, dark voice. It's heaven.

  My throat is dry and raw, as if I'd been screaming for hours without end. Perhaps I had been. I cannot recall where I am. My first instinct is to demand my location, but as soon as my lips part, a devastating coughing fit wracks my entire body, and every single distant sensation of pain I'd felt while unconscious springs to the forefront of my mind and sears through my limbs. I whimper helplessly until the fit ceases, only to open my eyes and catch the man's worried gaze. Small victories, I suppose.

  Before I succumb to another fit of dry heaves, I feel the damp edge of a wooden mug at my lips. The water trills down my throat like a river of liquid ecstasy and I find that a fair amount of my general pain was merely due to a raging thirst. The man has to withdraw quickly to keep me from grabbing the mug from his hands and drowning myself in an attempt to drink faster. He chuckles somewhat.

  "Good to see your motor controls are still well-functioning. Before long, you'll be able to throw me across the room for not allowing you to drink yourself to death."

  I groan. Mercifully, I am able to find my voice this time when I ask, "Where am I? What is this place?" My voice is hoarse and gruff, unfamiliar.

  "You are in Haven, little fighter. And this is the dungeon, more or less."

  "The dungeon..? But I.. I.."

  The man narrows his eyes. "You.... don't remember what happened, do you?"

  I look up at the damp, stone ceiling and try to wrack my brain. The Fade.. I remember the Fade.. I remember running... and being chased.. and... that woman?

  My temples pound with blood and I close my eyes tightly, groaning. A hand suddenly touches my cheek, briefly and gently, before feeling my forehead.

  "You need rest, little one. Go back to sleep."

 

  I do as told. But when I wake up, the memory of my dark-eyed healer has fled from my mind.


End file.
